Sisters on the other side
by Smash-Photographer
Summary: 5 years after the war Narcissa Malfoy appears on Andromeda's doorstep hoping to find forgiveness and lay her demons to rest. But Andromeda is not the sweet, forgiving girl she used to be. What her sisters did in the war changed her for good.


**This is going to be a two-chapter story depicting a conversation between Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks, five years after the war. I've never written anything dark or angst in my life, not on my previous account, and since there's only one story on this one, not on this one either. But I really wanted to try something else. For those of you who are reading my other story. A new chapter of that will be up soon.**

Andromeda looked at the date and (…), today was the 2nd of May 2003, the 5th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. The victory on Voldemort, people called it. But she would never call it a victory, the word alone left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. There was nothing to celebrate for her on this day.

Yes, 'her' side had won the war, 'her' morals and beliefs had won. But what were morals and beliefs anyway?

They were words. Words you lived by, every single day until the day that your last breath left your body. Words you passed on to your children, words you raise them with, … A parent tells his children what is right and what is wrong, based on what he himself beliefs to be right or wrong.

Sometimes, a child won't listen to this. A child will grow up and suddenly, the realization hits it that it noticed certain things that contrasts with what its parents had taught it. It sees the world with a completely different and new look. That was her case.

She was born into one of the sacred 28 families, the only 28 families into the wizard world that were considered to be completely pure-blood from their very first ancestors to the ones living now. The Black family loved this status. They were proud to be a pure-blood and looked down on anyone who wasn't. It was their belief that the entire world should listen to them, that they had the right to rule.

As Andromeda grew up she saw the truth behind it, she saw kindness in muggles where there wasn't in her family. She noticed that pure-blood wizards marrying pure-blood wizards where there weren't much pure-blood wizards left had led those families to marry amongst each other, resulting in generations of incest. She noticed that most of these families today had the marks to prove it. Her sister Bellatrix' insanity for one, was an example of it.

When she met Ted Tonks, she fell in love with him, instantly. He was muggleborn. A mudblood her family called him, but she would never use that word. She still remembered how he would sneak to the little park near Grimauld place every night during the summer. Afraid her family might catch him.

"You shouldn't care about that." She had said him, "You should know that when it comes down to it. You are doing nothing wrong. You give love, they preach hate."

And preached hate they did, as soon as they found out about their secret. It was Narcissa who had discovered it. When Bellatrix left Hogwarts she had become more open about her relationship with Ted, more brave.

Her family had given her a choice: "Dump the mudblood and find true happiness with a man worthy of a Black, or be disowned and left alone in your own misery."

She had chosen the latter and instead of misery, she had found happiness. They got married, her cousin Sirius, being her only family member who attended the ceremony and she had given birth to a baby girl, not much later.

The first wizarding world had left her maiden name devastated. Her sisters' name darkened by the things they had done. Bellatrix even incarcerated into Azkaban. But she wasn't a Black anymore, she was a Tonks now. Other than her appearance she had nothing in common with any of her sisters.

Her daughter grew up, becoming an auror and Andromeda and her husband couldn't be more proud of her. And how different she had been from the Black-side of the family. Her clumsy daughter who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Coloring her hair in the most odd colors whenever she liked it, listening to muggle bands and wizarding bands alike. How different from her mother who was raised to carry herself with grace and pride. Her daughter had a lot of things but grace wasn't one of them.

Peace didn't last, Voldemort returned and with him her sisters soon raised to power once more. They still let her be. It was as if any sort of contact, even if it was to do harm, acknowledged that they knew her. A conformation that Andromeda Tonks, the blood traitor who married a mudblood, was their sister.

Than her daughter came home with news. She was to marry Remus Lupin. He was a righteous man she knew, but he was a werewolf. Even Andromeda had, her doubts about it. But to Bellatrix and Narcissa it was downright disgusting.

A half-breed! Marrying a descendant from the house of Black! It was the last thing they could tolerate!

From that day on, her family was a target. Bellatrix wanted her family pure, completely! And so she was determined to wipe out all that Andromeda had loved so dearly.

Her husband was the first to fall, forced on the run by Voldemort's regime he was found by some snatchers and killed on the spot. None of her relatives had even bothered with him.

Around that time, even though she felt her world collapsing, a spark of happiness was brought into her life when her first grandchild was born, Teddy Lupin. Her last grandchild. Because not a month later, both her daughter and son-in-law, died. Her daughter had died at the hands of her own sister Bellatrix, while she was mourning and clutching her deceased husband. If it weren't for little Teddy, her beloved grandchild. Andromeda would've died that night as well out of sheer desperation.

Today, the memories were still fresh in her mind. She relived them over and over again. When Teddy asked his grandmother why she was so sad she would just smile. It was nothing, she was happy actually because she had a bright young boy like him. He would smile and play on and she would remember how much he looked like Remus and Tonks and then would admit to herself, only to herself, that it wasn't nothing, it was everything. Every single broken piece inside of her. Because that is what her family had made her, a broken woman.

They had been right when they told her she would be alone in her misery. But it hadn't been her husband who had caused it. It had been them.

A knock on the door interrupted Andromeda from her thoughts and she got up to open the door. What she found there shocked her.

"Get out!" she screeched.

The shivering form of Narcissa Malfoy née Black, spoke quietly. "Andromeda… I just want to talk to you."

**End of the first chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
